


Forgotten Story: Tanda

by SpiritBear



Series: Forgotten Stories [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adoption, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Child Abuse, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Minor Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Near Death Experiences, No Romance, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritBear/pseuds/SpiritBear
Summary: Everyone has a story. Many have been forgotten, while others have been passed down form generation to generation.This story is about Tanda, the Imperial Dragonborn who fights for the Empire. She went from a orphan turned sex slave in Cyrodill, to a prisoner turned hero in Skyrim. From the beginning, living on the streets of Cyrodill, to the end, dying on the Throat of the World.
Series: Forgotten Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984663
Kudos: 2





	Forgotten Story: Tanda

Tanda knew her time was coming. She had slain the World Eater, but at what cost. She felt the burns all over her body and her throat was raw and bleeding, the power of her Shouts too much. She turned her head and spit some blood on the ground, then turning to look at the sky. Dragons were soaring, Tanda was certain Paarthurnax was among them.

Tanda let out a groan as she tried to prop herself up, her body weak from blood loss and over exertion. She fell back with a thump and gave up.

'If I die here, at least I can look up at the sky one last time'

Tanda let out a soft laugh as she looked up. The sky, day or night, was her only constant companion. She remembered the days in Cyrodill where she would look up to the night sky and pray for a better life. She remembered the blue sky as she made her way to Riverwood.

Tanda felt more blood leave her body, a reminder that the end was near. She had promised her family that she'd comeback safe. The Imperial Army needed their best fighter to make sure their hard earned victory would be accepted. She had so many things left to do, but she was okay with leaving them unfinished. Her family had each other and would move on, even if it took them a while. The army would have to celebrate their victory without her. She was finally at peace.

Tanda looked up at the sky one last time, her memories the only thing she had left as the dragons began their descent. Her whole life was on display so she choose to sit and relive her life till this very moment. And she'd enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tanda gets her own story. I wanted to show you what happens behind the scenes of the other books and to give a little insight to the character. So, I'll write about in game events and some side quests, while mainly following the main story quest.


End file.
